Through Our Daughters' Eyes
by Anlgsp
Summary: Maddie and Daphne in the aftermath of Luke's proposal. Rayna may have two men to choose between, but she also has two daughters to deal with. Two very vocal daughters. Maddie/Daphne's POV. Needless to say this was not written for the Layna/Ruke/whatever you call it fandom, sorry not sorry.


**I noticed many stories have been written about the aftermath of that season finale. It's safe to say no one is rooting for Luke Wheeler here, thank God. I wanted to look at the mess Rayna got herself into from a Maddie/Daphne perspective. After all they're the two people whose lives, regardless of Rayna's choice, are going to be affected the most. I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as well.**  
**A special thanks to my beta, my boo, my twin, pretty much my everything SparklingEnchantress. She helped me an awful lot with this one-shot, she encouraged me and also picked the title for this story saving me from naming it "I have no idea". Thank you so much!  
I don't own any of these characters (I wish I did, especially Deacon...meh) and any similarities to other Deyna stories are completely unintended.  
Happy reading guys!**

Maddie cried for the whole ride home from the stadium. Daddy asked her if she wanted to talk about it, she shook her head no and sobbed. I reached out from the back seat and squeezed her shoulder.  
Maddie sobbed again. I don't like it when my sister cries.

Daddy drove in silence and I looked out the window wondering if Maddie was going to run off again like she did when she found out about Daddy and Peggy. This time it's different though, she doesn't look mad or upset, she just looks really sad.

I don't think we're allowed to feel sad about something that makes mommy that happy, she really did look happy up there on stage when Luke proposed. But I'm feeling sad too.

I like Luke, he's nice and he plays drums, which is just about the coolest thing ever. I know Maddie likes him too. We just never thought he would be anything more than mom's boyfriend, I guess.

#

I legitimately felt sick when I saw Luke Wheeler taking his hat off and getting down on one knee. It hit me like a ton of bricks: he was about to ask her to be his wife or even worse ask her to be his "ball and chain". How lame was that? Honestly.

I didn't see it coming. I didn't even suspect it and by the look on mom's face, neither did she. I don't know why I started crying like a baby when I saw him slipping that hideous rock on her finger, but I did and tears kept streaming down my face for a number of hours. I looked to my right and Deacon gave me that sympathetic look and little shrug, he seemed every bit as stunned and heartbroken as I was.

I thought they could fix things, my mother and my father, I really really did. I thought we were just on the right path that day on stage at Fort Campbell. Dad couldn't swipe that smile off his face and mom couldn't tear her eyes off of him. It was just the most magical thing ever, seeing the two of them singing together - singing to each other. I really thought one day we would be the family we were always supposed to be. I even printed those stupid photos and bought those stupid frames for them.  
Stupid. It was so stupid of me.

#

I walked into Maddie's room the next day. She was just sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar. She still looked sad and it was making me feel even worse about this whole situation.

"You want to sing?" I asked carefully approaching her.

"Not really" she said looking down.

"I'm not happy about this either, if it makes you feel better" I sighed plopping down on the bed next to her.

"It doesn't".

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"No" Maddie put the guitar down and reached out for my hand, "I'm sorry" She said taking my hand in between hers.

We laid down on our back on her bed for a while, just staring into space.

"The ring looked pretty" I said warily, waiting for Maddie's reaction.

"Yeah" She nodded stretching one leg out.

"Maybe Luke will finally buy me the pony I've been asking for since I was four, he has enough money and a ranch too. Besides…that's what step-dads are for, right?" Maddie didn't sound as irritated as before, so I kept on talking.

"I don't really know, never had one before".

"Well you do have two dads, you must know more about this than I do" I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I wish" Maddie laughed a little for the first time that day.

"Do you think Deacon would buy me a pony? If he was married to mom I mean, do you think he would?" I flipped over and laid on my stomach to study my sister's face.

"Maybe" She smiled giving me a sideways glance, "We'll never know I guess".

We stood there in silence for the rest of the afternoon, we didn't really have much to say to each other. This whole thing pretty much sucked and there wasn't anything we could do about it really. If mom wanted to marry Luke, then she would marry Luke. I just hope I won't have to dress in one of those pink fluffy covered with bows and flowers dresses for the wedding, I'm not a kid anymore.

"Maddie?" I asked before leaving her room.

"Yes, Daph?"

"If we ought to get a step-dad, I'd rather him be Deacon too".

#

I tried to call my dad twice, but he didn't answer. I left a message, but he hasn't called me back yet. I can't help but wonder if he started drinking again because of what happened with my mom and Luke last night. I push the thought aside as soon as it makes its way into my brain. Dad would never do that. Not now, not after everything that we've been through this past year.

I wonder if this is how mom used to feel like back in the days, when Deacon was an alcoholic. Did she use to live in fear he would fall off the wagon again? Would she spend hours waiting by the phone? Is that why dad said my mom and I deserved better than him? I don't know, I'm not sure I want to know either.

Maybe it was selfish of me to even hope my parents could fix things after all, maybe it was selfish of me to ask of my mom to risk another heartbreak. Fairytales don't exist in real life and neither does _A Life That's Good_.

If mom is happy with Luke then we should all be happy for her, right? If only it was that easy.

#

Maddie yelled. Mama yelled. Doors slammed. And I'm sitting here waiting for someone to tell me what to do.

When dad dropped us off at home today I knew things wouldn't have gone well once we stepped into the house. I didn't imagine they would go this bad though. Luke wasn't there to witness that scene, thank Goodness. Mom asked us how we felt about the engagement, if we were happy about it. Maddie said she wasn't, I just shrugged. I didn't want to hurt mom's feelings. That's when mom asked us why we weren't happy about this and Maddie started screaming like a Gremlin exposed to the light of day.

"Why? WHY! I cannot believe this. You are asking me why I'm not happy about this? Let's see…last year I found out my father is not really my father, then my mother and my real father almost died in a car accident, two months later I find out my dad is going to marry his mistress – may she rest in peace – and now you come to me and tell me you're going to marry this random dude who asked you to be his wife in front of thousands and thousands of people without even thinking about breaking the news to us first!".

"Maddie I understand why you-"

"-NO! You don't Mom! You never do. You guys always do whatever you want and we just have to adjust to the situations you put us in. I am sick and tired of playing by your rules. NO MORE!" Maddie was so red in the face she looked like me after I got sunburnt during our vacation in Florida two summers ago. Boy, did that hurt.

"I'm sorry Maddie but this is not your decision to make".

"Well then I'll tell you what is my decision to make" mom gripped the kitchen counter so tight her knuckles had turned white. "I'll move in with Deacon or dad or aunt Tandy even. But I am not going to live here with you and him" Maddie said all in one breath. "Why don't you adjust to that Mom, huh?"

"This is nonsense" mom's arms flew in the air, "You're not going anywhere and that's final".

"What about me? You can't leave me here!" I tugged Maddie's sleeve looking up at her. She couldn't leave me behind, no way. She said it was the two of us against the world, was she taking it all back now?

"You can come too, Mom will have Luke's kids to look after anyways. She won't miss us" Maddie shrugged and I gasped.

"Mommy?!" I looked at my mom in shock.

"This is just crazy. Daphne none of what your sister just said is going to happen, okay?" Mom's voice was shaky and it wasn't reassuring me one bit.

"We'll see about that" Maddie stormed out.

"Maddie! Madeleine Virginia Conrad come back here at once!"

That's when the doors slamming started and the yelling began. I'll just sit here for a little bit longer, I guess.

#

I'm grounded as per usual. That means my guitar lessons for the week have all been cancelled and I won't get to stay over at Talia's Saturday night. Great, just great. I asked if I could spend the week at Dad's or Deacon's at least, but my request was denied of course. I don't even know why I bothered to ask, each time Deacon's name is mentioned mom jumps.

At least I got a chance to talk to Deacon on the phone earlier.

"I know this is kinda big Mads, but being rude to your mama won't solve anything really" The conversation hadn't started off great, he was already taking mom's side.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just….Gosh she makes me so mad. All of this makes me mad. Doesn't it make you mad?" I've been meaning to ask him this question for so long.

"Now, I wouldn't say it makes me mad-"

"-Dad just be honest with me, please?"

"Alright. I will admit this isn't ideal maybe-"

"Ideal? This is a disaster Dad!"

"Maddie listen to me for a second here. I know this is tough, alright? You don't want your mother to marry Luke and see your life changing for the hundredth time, I get that".

"It's not just that" It was now or never, I had to give it a try. If there was anyone who could change things it was him.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I don't know…It's just…" I couldn't find the words. I really didn't want to put him in that position, but he was my very last hope. "I thought this was temporary, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke I mean. I thought he was temporary. Kind of like when I put my bag on the chair next to me in math class to save the seat for Talia because she always runs late you know. That kind of temporary. He was supposed to be the bag".

"And who was supposed to be Talia in all this?" He'd let out a big breath before asking me that question.

"You?"

"Oh Maddie…" He sighed and I instantly regretted everything I'd just said.

"Maybe I was a fool, maybe I was just dreaming out loud but that day on stage at Fort Campbell I thought….I don't know…for a minute there I thought…".

"I know sweetie, me too" The sadness in his voice rattled through the receiver of my phone bringing tears to my eyes.

"Dad, do you still love her?"

"I will always love your mama Maddie. Always".

"I guess what I meant is…are you still in love with her?" I held my breath, bracing myself for the answer.

"Maddie" He didn't use my name as a warning, it was more like a plead but I wasn't going to give up now that I was so close.

"Just say yes or no. I promise I won't tell her on anyone else".

"Oh hey Scar!" I heard him say "Maddie, sweetheart, I'm sorry, your cousin is here. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

We exchanged goodbyes and he hung up. I didn't buy it, I'm sure Scarlett wasn't there. Regardless of the fact that my dad had just lied to me, I was smiling because that meant the answer to my question was _yes_, that meant Luke could still be the bag.

#

I woke up this morning to a hundreds of text messages from my friends. Mom's album had debuted at number one on the billboard top 200 album chart. I didn't think about it twice, I threw the covers off and jumped off my bed. Technically I was still upset with her, but this was kinda huge I had to be the first to congratulate her. Before I knew it I was bursting into the master bedroom shouting "YOU'RE NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE NUMBER ONE!".

Mom was clearly sound asleep when I entered the room for she jumped out of bed and literally tripped over her feet to find some balance. She was clutching something to her chest in her hand, from the sound it made when she inadvertently dropped it on the floor it must have been something metallic. I didn't see what it was, it was too dark in the room.

"_The Parts I Remember_ debuted at number one on billboard top 200 albums chart!" I was bursting with pride, I was just so happy for mom. She'd worked so hard on this album and to build this label, it was just amazing.

"Oh my God!" mom gasped bringing her left hand to her mouth. Luke's ring wasn't holding her finger captive, I noticed.

I ran into her arms. We hugged and started jumping up and down too excited to stand still. I told mom I was sorry and that I was proud of her. She kissed my head and squeezed me tight.

"I love you baby".

#

Uncle Bucky, aunt Tandy and a bunch of people in suits and ties came over for breakfast today. Mom's album is number one on Billboard, I have no idea what that is but Bucky says it's fantastic and calls for a celebratory breakfast. They celebrated with mimosas and champagne, Maddie and I had to toast to mommy's success with orange juice and milk. Which was for the best I think because aunt Tandy spent the entire day with what she called a "monstrous headache". She says she's too old to start drinking before 11am.

Luke didn't come. I don't know why. Maddie said he works for mom's rival label and he's not supposed to celebrate Highway 65's first big success. I don't get it, he's going to be married to mom soon he should celebrate with her.

I asked aunt Tandy too why Luke wasn't here, she said "Business is business".

"Is business more important than mommy?"

"No honey. Mommy is one thing, business is another".

I nodded pretending I got what she meant, which I didn't. Adults are so complicated and I have enough complicated things in my life: algebra and grammar just to name a few.

#

By afternoon our house was swarmed by flowers from people congratulating mom on yet another number one album and on her engagement to Luke as well. When I say people I actually mean every single person in Nashville. You could barely move around the house. Most of them were addressed to the "_Reigning Queen of Country Music_".

Daphne went through all the dozens and dozens of vases to retrieve all the notes attached to them and read them out loud to mom while she was making dinner that night. She was literally jumping from flower to flower her ponytail bouncing from side to side, she was the human version of a bee basically. She's so cute sometimes, I can't even.

Daphne stopped at a vase of white peonies and turned around with a frown on her face. "This one is anominimous" she announced scratching her head.

"Anonymous you mean?"

"Whatever".

"What does it say?" Mom asked stirring the risotto that was cooking in the pan.

"Would you take this small bouquet that leaves a fragrance on my fingers and a feeling that your love is close at hand…" Daphne turned the note in her hand "Congratulations".

Her eyes met mom's expecting eyes, "Uhm…that's all".

"Luke Wheeler ever the romantic" I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Will you be my ball and chain?" Daphne put the note down on the kitchen counter and got down on one knee making a real good impression of Luke.

"It could have been worse, he could have used a Nascar car". We started laughing so hard, we had tears in our eyes.

We carried on for a while making fun of Luke, I was expecting mom to haul us over the coals any minute but she didn't. She was gone from the room and so was the note.

#

We had to order pizza tonight, mom burned the risotto. I think that note made mommy sad because a little burp escaped my lips at the dinner table and mom didn't say a thing. She didn't even blink, it was like she wasn't even sitting there. I usually get scolded when that happens, not that it's my fault anyways - if anything it's the people at Pepsi's fault.

Maddie said that note might not be from Luke. I said It could have been from a fan maybe. I was wrong. Maddie googled those words and found out it was a Johnny Cash and June Carter song. It didn't see what the big deal was.

"Can you even read? Look! Deacon and Mom performed this song at the Ryman Auditorium. It was their very first time there" I was perplexed. There was no video or pictures, just an old article from an old local newspaper flashing on Maddie's iPhone screen.

"So it was from Deacon?" I asked Maddie.

Maddie nodded her head yes. She downloaded _Don't You Think It's Come Our Time _and we listened to it until we both fell asleep that night.  
I like June and Johnny. I like mommy and Deacon too.

#

Aunt Tandy is going to be mom's maid of honor. .Lord. I was terrified mom would ask me. Now let's hope Daphne and I won't be asked to play at the wedding or anything. Me showing up that day is enough as it is.

Daddy said I shouldn't be so hard on mom or on Luke for that matter. Easy for him to say, he's the one that started the whole step-parents crap. I hate this. I think I like Luke better than I liked Peggy, but still. I already have to juggle between two dads, I don't need a step-father to be added to the mix. I'll end up spending more time with Luke than I will with Dad or Deacon. Why does nobody understand me?

Talia said it's going to be fine, that I'll get used to it eventually. I don't want to get used to anything. I'm so done getting used to things. What if they have kids of their own? Will I have to get used to that as well? Does what Daphne and I feel matter so little to mom? Does what Deacon feels matter so little to her? Sometimes I feel like I hate my mom. I really do.

#

Luke came over today. He brought a wedding planner along. They didn't plan much in the two hours they spent talking in the living room.  
Luke wants a big wedding, Mommy wants a small wedding. Luke wants to have the wedding at his ranch, mom has no idea where she wants to have the wedding at but "sure as hell it ain't going to be there" she said. Luke wants to serve beer at the reception, Mom prefers wine. Luke wants to wear white too, Mom said she'll leave him at the altar if he dares. Luke wants a summer wedding, mom wants a fall wedding and the wedding planner wants to quit already.

Aunt Tandy said they can't agree on anything and that at this speed I'll be graduated from college before they've set a date. Well that's fine by me, at least I will get to choose my own dress then.

#

I was kinda bullied today at school. Well, maybe bullied is a strong word but a group of older kids made fun of me in the cafeteria because they said I'm going to live at "Wheelersland". I don't even know what that is. I had to google it and turns out that's what people call Luke's ranch because apparently it's as big as Graceland. I've never even been there.

I asked mom if we're going to move in with Luke, she said no decisions have been made so far. I asked her if they were considering it and she just said they're considering all options. She sounded like Jack, her PR guy.

I don't want to move in with Luke. I don't want to move at all. God, this is driving me insane!

#

We had dinner with Luke's kids tonight. We met Sage for the first time. I don't think Maddie likes her, but I think she's cool - piercings aside.  
Something weird happened during dinner, Sage told Luke he needed to book her an appointment because her diaphragm needed to be re-fitted or something. Mom dropped her glass on the table spilling wine all over it, all the people in the restaurant turned around to look at her. Maddie groaned a "Jeez, I'm eating" and I asked if it was something she was supposed to wear to her prom. That's when Luke asked for the check.

Maddie said she's not coming to any family dinners anymore and slammed the door to her room in mom's face. Strangely enough mom didn't do or say anything. She just sighed and went downstairs.

I think I'm going to ask Daddy if I can spend Christmas with him this year, I don't want Sage and Colt to ruin Christmas too.

#

I told mom I wanted to see Deacon today. I know I'm grounded but it's not fair to him, he didn't do anything. I even said we didn't have to play guitar, all I wanted to do was spend some time with him just hanging out. All I got in return was a "No way".

She seemed horrified at the idea of having Deacon over for a couple of hours which was extremely odd because he had come over many times before, even when daddy or Luke were around. It wasn't that big of a deal. I pushed her a little bit asking why he couldn't come and she said "Because I said so".

"Because you said so, of course. Do you even care about anyone but yourself? Honestly mom. You marry Luke without even consulting us, you keep Deacon away from me without even realizing you're punishing him more than you're punishing me. Like you haven't punished him enough for the past fourteen years!"

I left the room before she could reply to me. Whatever excuse she had up her sleeve this time, I wasn't interested in hearing it. This is just not fair. Nothing is fair anymore.

#

I think Maddie is going to be grounded for a long time. I don't know exactly how long "until further notice" is, but it sounds awfully long. That sucks for me too because that means we can't practice for my school talent show. Mom said Luke can help me if I need someone to play guitar for me. I didn't want to say no, but I'm not looking forward to practicing with Luke at all. He sings about trucks and beers. Please.

Maddie and mom don't speak to each other. Again. This is getting old. Daddy said it's just a phase, I don't think it's just a phase. I think this is what it's going to be like from now on because Maddie doesn't want mom to marry Luke. Daddy said she'll get over it like she got over Peggy.  
"Unless he gets shot too, I don't see that happening" I said without thinking.

I'm grounded too now. No tv for a week.

#

I don't like it when people yell. Especially when they yell at someone I care about. Luke yelled at mom this morning. He swore a lot too, Daphne said he will have to put at least ten dollars in the swear jar.

"More like twenty" I told her.

I don't really know what they were talking about. Something about Mom slipping away and him not being my dad, my dad Teddy that is. I didn't get a chance to listen to more because we were late for school and aunt Tandy ushered us through the door as fast as she could. She said we didn't need to listen to that. _Grownups_ _ conversations_ is what she calls them.

"Why is mom confused? About what?" Daphne asked aunt Tandy in the car.

"What?" Aunt Tandy looked into the rearview mirror, turning the radio volume down.

"Mom told Luke she's confused".

"Oh" She turned the volume back on "Maybe you heard wrong".

She didn't. I heard mom say the word "confused" a number of times too. I don't know what my mom was confused about, but I had this tingling feeling down in the pit of my stomach that it was something I had to be happy about.

I sang along to the radio, Kacey Musgraves was playing. My little sister followed suit.

#

We have to do chores now, Maddie and I. So we're not only grounded but now we have to make our own beds, set the table for dinner, clean the table after dinner and do the dishes too. Ridiculous. Maddie said at least it keeps us occupied since we can't watch tv or use the computer. I'd rather do nothing and be bored to death than do the dishes.

Mom showed us how to load the dish washer. She showed us exactly where to place the plates and the cutlery and the pans, they all have their special place in there, who would have thought?

"Why aren't you wearing the ring?" I asked mom while she was fumbling with the buttons to start the dish washer.

"Uhm…." Mom bit her lip "Soap mattes diamonds. I don't want to ruin it".

"We could have fixed it with this" I said holding up a box of sparkling aid we'd just poured into the dish washer "Works for glasses".

"Yeah, next time I'll remember that" Mom laughed and kissed my head.

There hasn't been a next time. I haven't seen Luke's ring again.

#

Mom and Luke fought today. Again. This time was different though, mom wasn't yelling back at him. It was just Luke doing the yelling for the both of them. Daphne and I eavesdropped a little bit sitting on the stairs. We couldn't quite understand what Mom was saying since she was basically whispering, but we heard what Luke said loud and clear. It was a series of "You're making a mistake Rayna" - "You're going to regret this" - "Don't come back to me when things don't go as planned because I won't be there". Daphne and I were very confused. Was mom breaking up with him? We couldn't quite tell.

Aunt Tandy has come over to make us dinner and said she's going to stay with us for the night. She didn't say where mom went. She didn't say when she'll be back either.

#

Mommy is wearing a new ring. Not Luke's ring, another ring. Way smaller, way less shiny, way less everything actually. I don't like it much, but Maddie said she likes it better than the other one. Mom agrees with Maddie.

Mommy is also wearing a new smile. Not literally a new smile, it's not like you can buy a new smiles, she's just been smiling a lot lately. For some reason she looks even prettier than usual. When I asked aunt Tandy if mommy had bought some new blush and if I could try it on she said that's not a new blush on her face and that I better wait a few years before I get that look on my face. I have no idea what she means, I was just looking for an excuse to play with mom's makeup honestly.

I think Mom and Luke broke up, which is weird because mom looks even happier than she did when Luke proposed. Aren't you supposed to be sad when you break up with someone? Like eat ice cream and cry watching black and white movies or something? I wouldn't know, I never had a boyfriend. I know Melanie says I have, but that's not true. Timothy kissed me on the cheek once and it was in first grade, that kiss has expired by now.

Mom hums Loretta Lynn's songs around the house, she only does that when she's in a good mood, she hums Tammy Waynette when she's sad. She also textes a lot these days. It's not just the texting, it's the giggling that goes along with it that makes me curious. Every time her phone buzzes she rushes to it and her eyes grow wide and she giggles.

It's kinda annoying to be honest. She sounds just like Maddie when she gets a text from Brian, the boy at school she likes. Does mom have a Brian? Maybe she didn't break up with Luke after all? Was Luke her Timothy? No, he proposed to her, he must have been something more than a Timothy. I don't know what to think, all I know is that I'm currently living with two teenagers and it is not fun. Like _at all_.

#

Dad surprised us for dinner tonight. I didn't know he was coming for dinner. Daphne ran into his arms the minute he walked through the door, I couldn't say if she was happier to see Deacon or the cake he was holding in one hand. It was red velvet cake, her favorite.

Mom and Dad exchanged a simple "hey" and then stared at each other smirking for a minute. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was I liked it.

We sat on the couch watching tv whilst mom and dad made dinner. Mom said we're not grounded anymore, I have a feeling we may have to thank dad for that.

There was something in the air tonight. Dad was cutting tomatoes and I caught him feeding mom a slice. Mom opened her mouth and wrapped her hand around dad's wrist as he put it in her mouth. Dad circled her hips with his arm and yelped an "OUCH!" when she bit his finger. Mom laughed and then held his hand to her mouth and kissed his fingertips multiple times. Dad grinned at her and brought her closer to him. Mom rested her other hand on his cheek and getting on her toes she planted a sweet long kiss on his other cheek followed by a loud _mwah_. Dad smiled even wider and squeezed her side. Needless to say it took them over an hour to get dinner ready.

I for one wasn't going to complain.

#

Mom and Deacon hold hands now. I don't know what that means exactly, but they do. We all held hands to say grace before dinner and their hands didn't unclasp until I asked for cake and they got up to collect the dirty plates.

I nudged Maddie with my elbow when I saw Mom and Deacon were sharing cake, eating off the same plate. Maddie just smiled. I was confused, why would anyone share cake? I wouldn't.

#

Dad is not on Luke's tour anymore. I said I was real sorry about that, but he said it's totally fine because that means he gets to spend more time with "his girls". I asked mom why Luke would fire dad like that, "I have no clue" is what she said. She winked at Dad and he laughed softly.

Guilty as charged.

#

Tonight we learned we're going to New York City next week. Mom said she has a bunch of promotion to do for her new album. I'm excited to go back to New York City. I'm gonna ask Deacon to take us to Serendipity again, that place is Heaven on Earth I swear.

Oh yes, Deacon is coming too apparently.

#

Sandalwood and Jasmine. That's what my Grandma, Deacon's mother, smelled like according to my mom. She said her voice was mellifluous, Daphne asked what that word means.

"It means it sounded like melted butter".

Daphne's face lit up and asked if she could have another piece of cake since we were on the topic.  
I rolled my eyes and mom and Deacon laughed.

I loved learning more about my dad's side of the family. Deacon said I don't need to know much about it, Mom said she wished she could have introduced me to Grandma MaryAnn. She died before I was even born. Dad didn't look comfortable talking about his family, but mom said every time they would visit she would always feel welcome and at home in that house because MaryAnn was simply "the sweetest creature I'd ever met".  
They used to sing together old Country songs and Mom got her a George Jones' autograph that she framed and hung on the wall in her living room. She said she'll never forget the smile on her face when she unwrapped her present that day.

"Me neither" dad agreed.

Mom caressed his cheek and then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I think Dad misses his mama. By the look of it, so does my mom.

#

Deacon can play the harmonica. No even better, he can play the harmonica and the guitar at the same time. It's awesome. He and mom played one of their old songs for us. They sounded amazing. I asked him if he'll teach me some time how to play the harmonica, mom thinks we will definitely have time for that. He played a couple of songs with me and Maddie too, mom kept snapping pictures of the three of us singing together. Her iPhone flash almost made me blind, I grunted my annoyance a couple of times.

Maddie thought it was sweet. She has "awww"ed a lot tonight.

#

Highway 65 needs a new artist now that Scarlett has left, mom and Deacon decided they would start going through demos as soon as we get back from NYC. I hopelessly applied for the position but they literally laughed at me and said we'll talk about this again in four years. _Maybe_.

They're so annoying, I swear. This is just stupid. All I ask is to be a musician, I'm not asking for the moon. And besides mom wasn't that much older than I am now when she started in the business. Why can't I give it a try? I'm country royalty after all, even Juliette thinks so. This was written in the stars for me.

I wanted to scream and make a scene and yell at them that I'm good at this, real good. But then I caught them with the corner of my eye: they were sitting on the couch, so close to one another that it was safe to assume they were breathing the same oxygen, mom was safely tucked under dad's arm, her back pressing into his chest, dad's arm was wrapped around mom's shoulders in a very possessive manner. Mom looked up at dad adoringly and he softly tapped her nose with his finger before kissing it.

They looked adorable. They looked in love.

I could feel the anger that had rushed through me fade away. My parents were back together and I don't think I've ever felt so happy before. I sent a silent prayer up…_Thank you Jesus_.

#

Maddie literally kicked me out of the room and dragged me upstairs. I still have twenty minutes of freedom left before bedtime, I really wanted to hear Deacon play some more. He's so good and he can play any instrument I can think of. Anything.

Maddie said goodnight to Deacon and told him she wants pancakes for breakfast. Mom blushed and laughed a little stroking Deacon's knee. I don't know why he would be making breakfast tomorrow, but since we were placing orders I told him I really like french toast, just to be sure. They both laughed this time. Mommy told Deacon he was lucky I didn't ask for a pony.

I have a feeling I'm going to ask Deacon for a pony real soon.

#

I managed to convince Daphne to go to bed earlier, actually I kinda dragged her to bed against her will. I wanted to give mom and dad some alone time, but I'm not so sure it was a great idea because ten minutes later I was sitting in bed dying to know what was going on downstairs.  
Curiosity killed the cat they say…well that applies to me to the letter. Carefully I got out of bed and tiptoed all the way down the hall to the stairs. As I climbed down the stairs, one soft step at a time I heard Mom's voice.

"I don't know who we thought we were going to fool tonight babe".

"Well Daphne looked a little confused" I could only hear their voices, they had their backs turned to the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit".

"If only you could keep your hands off me, we would have handled that better".

"Look who's talking!" mom swatted dad's arm and walked around the counter, "You were the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself".

"First of all that's not exactly true" Dad followed her, "Second of all I'm not sorry at all" he took her in his arms and lifted her up setting her down on the counter and positioning himself in between her legs.

"Figures" Mom mumbled resting her elbows on his shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe we should have gone ahead and told them what's going on, you know?"

"And what would we have told them?"

"I don't know…the truth I guess" Dad shrugged and started leaving small kisses on mom's left arm.

"Oh…what is that? Let's hear it" They looked so comfortable around each other - mom was massaging his scalp, dad was nuzzling her neck with his nose now – It was a scene out of a chick flick, word.

"Well for starters that we're back together" Dad started kissing her neck, "that we're engaged" he moved up to her face "and that soon you're going to be _Mrs Claybourne_" he gently kissed her cheek. I gasped and instinctively brought both my hands to my mouth. Had he just said they were _engaged_? Oh my God, I thought I was going to have stroke at that point.

"Oh I like the sound of that".

"You do?"

"Mr and Mrs Deacon Claybourne" Mom's voice was barely audible by now, their mouths were so close together.

"I like the sound of that too".

And just like that they started kissing. Like real kissing. Like I-can-see-your-tongues kissing. Good Lord, that was disgusting. I closed my eyes. I reminded myself to soak my contacts in bleach the next day to get this image out of my head.

"I love you, you know that?" Thank Heaven they were talking again, their tongues must have been back in their respective mouths, right? It was safe to look now. I squeezed one eye open.

"I suspected it when you showed up at my place and Luke's ring was gone".

"Do you really needed me to take that ring off to know that? You've always known I love you" Mom kept playing with Dad's hair, she had this twinkle in her eyes. It's the same she had in the pictures I found online of her and Deacon on stage a few months ago.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you to be brave enough to act on it, you know?"

"It took a lot of strength to break the engagement off and come to you that very same day".

"I know" dad was keeping a firm grip on her hips and his thumbs kept making circles on her tummy. I'd never seen my mom share such intimacy with anyone before - not with my Dad, not with Luke. She simply looked like she was right where she belonged…in the arms of _my father_.

"I had so many doubts about our future, about us, about you…I just…I don't want to lose you again babe. I don't think I'll make it out alive this time if it happened" I saw my mom's eyes welling up with tears, it broke my heart a little.

"It won't happen Ray. I promised you that already. _This is_ _it_ for us" Dad reassured her taking her face in between his hands.

"I know, I know".

"You gotta believe in me Ray, I won't hurt you this time. I won't hurt you or _our daughters_ . I couldn't live with myself if I did" I felt like crying. He said daughters. _Plural_.

"I do believe in you Deacon" A sob escaped mom's lips and I silently started bawling as well.

"Ray look at me" Mom tilted her head to the side and looked straight into Dad's eyes, "I love you, you hear me? I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife so you better start planning that wedding real fast, okay?".

"As if it needs any planning" mom laughed softly and gently pushed dad away climbing down the counter.

"It doesn't?"

"Deacon are you kidding me? I've been planning this wedding since I was sixteen! I have a clear vision in my head of where we'll exchange our I dos, what I'll wear, what we'll eat at our reception, who's going to play there, which song we'll use for our first dance, honestly it's all done".  
I smiled wiping away the tears that just kept on coming down.

"It surely does sound like you gave this some thoughts" dad took a step closer to her and engulfed her in his arms again. Those two couldn't stay apart for one second.

"About 26 years' worth of thoughts" mom said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"That much, huh?"

"Yup".

"So when is this big party going to take place then?"

"That I haven't figured out yet. We need to fill the girls in first and I'll have to talk to Bucky about my schedule, but if it was up to me I'd marry you right here right now".

"That eager to start your honeymoon Ms Jaymes?" Oh no, dad's hands were squeezing mom's butt now.

"Oh you have no idea" My mom's voice was so sultry, she didn't even sound like herself.

"Maybe I should give you a preview?" Oh no. No. No. No. GUYS NO.

"I wouldn't argue with that" I followed my mom's hand with my eyes. It descended from his neck, down to his chest and it kept going down and…oh Jesus. Oh Lord. No.

Ewww!

Okay, that was my cue to leave. I didn't need to see that. Be careful what you wish for, seriously, you may end up with gross parents.

I quietly made my way back upstairs wondering if I'll ever be able to look my mother in the eyes again. I climbed back in bed and tucked the covers real tight around my body. I was still utterly grossed out but I couldn't help the smile on my face. _I have gross parents now_.

**THE END**


End file.
